For example, in work assembly and conveyance processes in a manufacturing line for electronic apparatuses or electronic components, various industrial robot apparatuses are used. For the industrial robot apparatuses of this kind, for example, an enhancement of an operation efficiency is being demanded.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a component supply apparatus provided with an installation member around which work areas are provided, an automatic assembly apparatus provided in a center of the installation member, and a self-running carriage that assists in carrying and removing a work in and from the installation member. As a result, a series of processes from the assembly to the removing of the work can be separately performed by the automatic assembly apparatus and the self-running carriage, which can enhance an operation efficiency.